This invention relates to recliner chairs and other articles of furniture such as loveseats which use the recliner chair mechanisms. Typical recliners are classified in the U.S. patent classification system in Class 297, subclasses 85 and 89. In these units, a seat frame is supported on a stationary frame by means of a mechanism which has both seat support linkages and leg rest support linkages.
Many recliner mechanisms are designed so that the seat frame is easily moved from its rear normally-pitched position to its forward position where it assumes a greater pitch. To prevent inadvertent movement of the seat frame to the forward position, it is customary to provide some type of locking mechanism. These locking mechanisms are usually built into the left and/or right mechanisms which support the seat frame on the stationary frame. If such a locking mechanism is provided only on one side, undesired movement may occur on the opposite side. If locking mechanisms are provided on both sides of the unit, difficulties are sometimes encountered in achieving the desired situation of having both mechanisms lock simultaneously and unlock simultaneously.
Another problem which has existed in certain types of recliners is that they require a lever mechanism for actuating the locking means. Such levers detract from the aesthetics of the furniture pieces and they reduce the flexibility the furniture designer has as to the optimum design. For example, a relatively high arm frame is usually required for a lever, and the lever is usually exposed on the outboard side of this frame.
Due to the characteristics of the present invention, the locking mechanism is simple, reliable, and it does not require the presence of an exposed actuation lever.